Margaret
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Margaret has had relationships in the past...Frank...then Donald...both were nightmares but now there's someone...what will happen? This story will contain Fem slash...if you don't approve, just don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I am redoing this story, people have told me that it was 'rushed', so I am giving it another try, Please send me reviews telling me of your thoughts.**

**This come from an episode where an old friend of Margaret came to the camp.**

Margaret was sitting on the edge of the bed reading the letter and she slowly puts it down and thinks over every line of it, she gets up and walks over to the open window and lets the breezes hit her face , she closes her eyes then goes to sit down in her easy chair beside the bed . She thought about the letter and she looked around the bedroom and except for the furniture and herself, the room was empty of any feelings or memories, she made a quick decision, she went over to her closet, opened the door then pulls back her dresses and Army uniform that she only briefly looked at then she sees what she was looking for, her brown suitcase, picks it up then throws it on the bed then she gets some dresses out., carefully folds them in then goes over to her dresses and pulls out some panties, a few bras, socks and some pantyhose and then in another drawer, she gets out some shorts and shirts. She snaps the suitcase closed, then she sighs , turns and looks at herself in the mirror and pulls off the dull, gray house coat then goes back to the closet and pulls out a snappy red dress with gold buttons then she goes into the bathroom to change into the outfit.

A few minutes later, she comes out, goes back to the dresses and pulls out a pair of black pantyhose then she goes back to the closet and gets a pair of black heels. She then races over to her suitcase, picks it up then runs through her living room which is almost like her bedroom; barely any furniture...she turns off all the lights and she takes one last look around then opens the door, steps out and enjoyed the cool, night air on her skin then she goes to her car and gets in. She races through the streets of the town she lived in for a few years since leaving the war then she pulled into the bus station, before she gets out of the car, she grabs the letter then her suitcase, she goes to the window and asks for one ticket of 'Steele, New York'. He gives her the ticket and she clutches in her hand then she goes to get on the bus, she settles in her seat and the words of the letter come to her mind.

She somehow manages to fall asleep on the bus and he sleep is dreamless then when she wakes up, she feels refreshed and full of energy. The bus driver announces that they are at their destination so she gets up and walks off. The bus driver gets her luggage from the holding area under the bus then hands it to her. She said "Thank you" then looked around the city then pulled out the letter from the dress pocket, reads the address on the envelope then looked around and saw a gentleman standing beside the newsstand, she asked him directions and she said "Thank you" to him then walked out to the street and hailed a cab. She gives the driver directions and fifteen minutes later, she is at her destination. She gets out and looked up at the brownstone apartment building. She looked at the small lawn in front of the building and the tree fence around the oak tree standing in the middle. Ivy growing on the walls of the brownstone and green shutters on the sides of all the windows.

She then takes a deep breath, walks up the steps , opens the door then walks in. She sees a row of mailboxes on the left wall and she looks through them for a certain name then when she does, she said, "3-G" to herself then she turned and went up the stairs until she gets to the 3rd floor, looks for one in particular, knocks then a female voice asked, "Who is it?" Margaret takes a hesitating breath then said in one word, "Margaret."

The door opens and a dark-haired woman stands there and she said, "I really didn't expect for you to come Margaret." She gathers up her courage then picked up her suitcase then goes inside. Margaret Holihan and Lorraine Anderson had always been friends but they haven't seen each other since Korea. Lorraine and some country pig that Margaret couldn't even remember came to the 4077 to trade places with a doctor and a nurse. Lorraine had started helping Margaret break down the tough walls that she had built up since she became head nurse.

Lorraine cleaned her throat and she said, "I didn't think you would come after I sent the letter." Margaret was standing toward Lorraine's right living room wall, she wasn't saying a word but then she finally turned around and said, "I couldn't stay away."

Tension is between the both of them then Lorraine said, "Excuse me for a minute." Margaret nodded her head and watched Lorraine go down the hall and go into a room, she comes back out a few minutes later comes back with a small box in her hand and goes over to her coffee table and opened it up. Margaret walked over and looked down then her face breaks out into a beam. She looked down at 2 sets of gold and silver earrings and Margaret looked up and said, "You kept them." Lorraine smiled then said, "Yes, well, they do represent a time, a wonderful time in our lives."

Margaret remembers that time...she and Lorraine were giggly, silly teenagers and they quietly walked to where they knew Lorraine's father kept his box of medals, medals from the war; they took them over to where they had a small fire set under a burner and they put the medals in a bowl and watched them melt down and they then molded them into earrings ...then the memory ends, Margaret then looked up at Lorraine then said, "Lorraine..."

Lorraine closed the box then she said in a low voice, "I know it was presumptuous to send the letter but..." Margaret looked at her then she slowly put her hands on top of Lorraine and she took a cleansing breath to smooth her nerves then she said, "No, it wasn't...it caused me...to think. My marriage, rather my non-marriage to Donald didn't work. My "relationship" with Frank was a disaster from start to finish...now...I want to ..."

She quits talking then gets up and walks over to the window, feels the air blow in her face then she turned back to her friend and said, "I want to stay here for awhile...if that's okay, so I can think..." Lorraine stood up and walked over to her, took her hands and said, "Of course."

**A/N-Well? Let me know what you think of the rewrite, and as you can see, I'm making it into a chapter story instead of a one shot. I'll see if I get any reviews if I continue.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	2. Chapter 2 Road Trip !

**A/N-I just realized that I didn't put a year in this story so I am now. It's the summer of 1962, specifically, June. Again, this is Femslash, if you don't want to read, I suggest you stop now.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to the songs, "Good Luck Charm" or "Big Girls Don't cry"**

Lorraine stepped into the kitchen and looked at Margaret as she sat at the kitchen table and looking out the window. As far as Lorraine could see, the day was beautiful with the sun shining down its lovely rays on the grass, she could also feel a slight breeze coming in the window which was rare for the time of the year they were in. The last few days of June, 1962. Lorraine went over and switched on the radio on the counter and Elvis Presley's "_Good Luck Charm" _came on.

Margaret jumped a little then she smiled and said, "Oh, you startled me."

Lorraine gave a soft chuckle then she sat down at the round kitchen table with Margaret and she said, "I'm sorry...it is a beautiful morning isn't it?" Margaret nodded her head in agreement and smiled as they saw a man putting an American Flag on a pole at the post office across the street then she asked, "Steele is a small town isn't it?" Lorraine nodded her head and went over and got a cup out of the cupboard and poured herself a cup of coffee then said, "Population, two hundred...it's one of the reasons I settled here. I was tired of the hustle and bustles of the big cities that the Army always sent us to."

Margaret looked at her friend then asked, "Do you miss it?" Lorraine sat at the table and poured a couple of spoonfuls of sugar in her cup then shook her head, "no" then she said, "There was very real and specific reasons I got out of the army, I considered them very carefully and I got out. I had a wonderful career in the army but my time had come to quit and let the next generation take over." Margaret thought about her words then she quietly nodded then went back to looking out the window, Lorraine took a sip of her coffee then she put the cup down then asked, "Margaret? Margaret looked at her then she said,

"Margaret, we've been cooped up in the apartment for days, I think it's time we got out." Margaret looked at her then said, "What do you mean? We've been out." Lorraine then said, "Margaret, I took you to the local department store, the gas station where our town's own Goober works, I took you to the diner twice, you saw the local school and this morning we watched the postmaster put up the flag at the post office. And that took two days." Margaret laughed, and a tingle went through Lorraine's body as she heard it then she said, "Let's get out, let's go someplace." Margaret shrugged her shoulders then asked, "Where?"

Lorraine took another sip of coffee then said, "I was thinking of going to Coney Island." Margaret looked at her like she just told the secret of Christmas then she said, "Coney Island!" Lorraine laughed then she said, "Yes, Coney Island, what's so strange about that?" Margaret shrugged her shoulders then she said, "Well, we'll be in a car all day going to it."

This time Lorraine shrugged her shoulders and put up her hand then said, "So, we'll be in a car all day ! The car is air conditioned AND you'll be with a good friend!" Lorraine pointed to herself and smiles and the song, _"Big Girls Don't Cry"_ comes on and Margaret laughed then said, "Oh, why not?" "Good!" Lorraine stood up, picks up her cup then said, "Let's go get dressed! Get some things together then let's go !" Margaret stood up , smiled and said, "Race you to get ready!" Lorraine was in the middle of taking a last sip then said, "Hey! NO fair!" Margaret stopped, turned around and said, "Big girls don't cry now." Lorraine laughed and they leave the room with the song playing.

**Sand n' Sable**

**I'm trying to put the 1960's feel in this story, that's why I'm including the songs.**


End file.
